The overall goal of this project is to increase the number of students from underrepresented groups graduating from California State University, Sacramento (CSUS) with baccalaureate degrees in majors leading to careers in the biomedical and behavioral sciences. The target groups include African Americans, Latinos, Native Americans, and Pacific Islanders. Because of the distinctive and complementary missions of the three segments of public higher education in California, most students begin their college education at a two-year community college. This is particularly the case for African American and Latino students who are gravely underrepresented in the pool of high school students who meet freshman eligibility requirements for admission to a campus of the California State University or the University of California. For CSUS, the primary feeder colleges are the three campuses of the Los Rios Community College District. This project unites the campuses of the Los Rios Community College District and CSUS as the Sacramento College Coalition for Future Scientists with the following objectives: (1) achieving greater consistency in science courses content across partner institutions, (2) reducing attrition of target students at the community colleges and increasing course completion rates, (3) enhancing student preparation and grade performance in lower division science courses, (4) increasing the number of students transferring to majors in Biology, Chemistry, Mathematics, Psychology and Physics, and facilitating the transfer and transition of these students to CSUS. The methodology used to accomplish these objectives are: (1) engaging faculty at the partner institutions in collaborative activities, (2) providing early academic advisement of students, (3) providing academic support activities, including facilitated study groups), (4) engaging community college students in extracurricular activities with CSUS students, and (5) providing a four-week summer bridge program for students in the process of transfer. The project enhances existing interagency transfer projects, and expands and links programs on participating campuses that serve the target population.